


Orpheus's Steps

by Drakkonis



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: AU, Bedlam Spoilers, descriptions of death, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay so tanith and china are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakkonis/pseuds/Drakkonis
Summary: Bedlam, but Tanith does turn herself in for leading the rebels.
Relationships: China Sorrows & Tanith Low, Skulduggery Pleasant & Tanith Low, Valkyrie Cain & Tanith Low
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Orpheus's Steps

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of help in editing this fic by alias, who doesn't want anything linked, apparently, but just some credit. so, credit. jesus christ, alias, you're a goddamn lifesaver and honestly preserved my will to live. <3

"This is, I hope you're aware, an absolutely awful idea." Despite Skulduggery's words, he sounded a little too calm for Tanith's liking.

She didn't look at him.

"Tell me something that I don't know. Or, y’know, tell me something that  _ will  _ work."

He sighed. "It’s highly probable that China will have you executed on the spot the second you walk into the Sancuary. I don't have anything else for you, but that."

"I  _ know _ , Skulduggery. But Jesus, what else am I supposed to do?" She turned to him, studied his façade, taking in the little details, the way his eyes seemed to bore into her. "Otherwise she'll kill all of the rebels. Their families. Even the kids, Skulduggery."

"She may well kill them anyway. And then they'll have lost their leader  _ and _ their families."

"Give me a straight answer already.  _ Please _ . Do you think I should?" she responded, desperate for just any sort of input.

For a moment, Tanith thought he was going to say yes. Maybe it was the movement of his head, the slight tilt, the uncomfortable shift in his stance.

"No." Then, "I think what you're planning to do is, quite frankly, suicidal. But like many suicidal missions, you’re going to have to take the risk."

"Thank you. That's all that I wanted to hear." She flashed him a smile which she didn't feel, but he just frowned at her.

"Have you told anyone else yet? Your parents?" he asked, voice softening. 

Tanith didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no."

"They'd never let me."

"At the very least, you owe them a goodbye. They’ll be worse off if they know you  _ chose _ not to visit them one last time."

She wanted to. With every single piece of her heart  —  but if her parents said no, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to bring herself to.

"I can't."

"Your brother?"

"He's involved in the rebellion. I haven't said anything, but... His husband was captured a few months back." She swallowed. "I owe it to both of them to at least try to get him back."

"So you're giving yourself up for your brother's husband."

"Yeah. Well, him and, y’know, loads of other people." A bitter sigh left her lips. "And I don't know if he's figured it out already. What I'm planning, that is. But I wouldn't put it past him."

"And he isn't stopping you?"

"He wouldn't. Not when it's Archer involved." She shrugged a little. "Those two have a hell of a bond."

For a long moment, Skulduggery didn't reply —  Tanith took that as an opportunity to scan his face, to think. To study the shape of his cheekbones, the arch of his nose  —  to wonder what he'd looked like alive. To wonder if he'd have let his siblings die for the wife he'd loved, so long ago.

"Whatever happens, you're going to need to tell Valkyrie." It wasn't the response Tanith was expecting, but deep down she’d hoped for more of a fight. It was why she’d gone to him first anyway; to get a second opinion, and maybe a different plan.

"Yeah. I know." She swallowed. "I really don't want to."

"I don't think she'll want you to give yourself up, either. But..." The gesture that accompanied his words could have been a shrug, or Tanith was beginning to see things. At this point, she couldn't be sure.

"Promise me you'll speak to her. Even if there's nobody else, that she's the one person who you'll say goodbye to." His voice was monotonous. "She already lost you once. Don't make her face it again. Not when you can say goodbye. Not when this time, it’s final." And then, so soft that Tanith wasn't sure if she'd heard it, "Please."

The lump in her throat was growing spikes, more uncomfortable by the second, but she nodded  —  forced herself to talk. "I will. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The reply came quickly, almost like a slap. 

"The longer I wait, the more time China has to execute the ones she's already imprisoned and round up more." And the less time she had to chicken out. "I'll talk to Valkyrie tomorrow. Then go to the Sanctuary."

"I think the worst part of your plan so far is relying on the fact that China will be able to slot you in for a chat. You two aren’t exactly on the best of terms."

"I'm getting arrested anyway. Executed." The word tasted sour in her mouth, but she brushed it off. "I can't do much worse than I already have. If I have to walk in there without an invitation, I will."

"Well, if anything, I wish you good luck with that." Skulduggery hesitated, before surprising Tanith by hugging her. "I hope you’re aware that it's been an absolute pleasure knowing you."

Tanith felt like she was going to cry, even as she leaned into him, nodding wordlessly. "You too," she managed, her voice on the verge of cracking.

He let her go. Let her go too soon, too quickly, left her feeling cold despite her layers of clothing, colder than she'd been for a while. Left her feeling more alone than she had in months, even if he was only a foot away. 

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

A smile flickered over his lips. "And you, too."

Maybe she'd imagined the crack in his voice, the uncharacteristic hesitation before he turned to walk away. Maybe she'd imagined the wind picking up a little, wrapping around her, a hug that was gone before it started.

She wasn’t sure anymore.

= —  = —  =

That night, Tanith didn't sleep. She needed to. She  _ knew _ that she should —  this was the last night she was going to spend outside of a cell. One of the few days she left, if she was lucky. But it seemed like a waste to spend it sleeping. 

Even so, she spent her night pacing up and down her hall, listening to the changes in her footsteps as she walked on the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Rehearsing over and over what she was going to say, to do. How things needed to go.

Trying not to think of tomorrow, by thinking of it. Contradictory, but she needed to do something. Needed to spend her night doing anything,  _ anything _ that kept her awake, kept her away from the nightmares.

She walked back to her bedroom. Picked up her phone, from where it had been charging on the bedside table.

Sat on her bed.

Called her parents.

It was better this way, she told herself. If they protested, they wouldn't be able to get here in time to stop her. She could hang up. Block their numbers.

It wasn't as if she'd use her phone after this, anyway —  even so, she found herself holding her breath as her phone rang. 

And rang.

And rang. 

And went to voicemail.

Really, she should have expected it. It was maybe two or three in the morning, but she left a message anyway. Found herself rambling.

"Uh, hey, Dad. Uh, I know I've not been around much lately, and I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry. But... Yeah. There’s that… thing that I mentioned a while ago. A bit of trouble I was in. Nothing big. And I, uh..."

A pause. For a long moment, she considered just saying that she loved them. Hanging up. Going to sleep.

"I've got caught up in a lot. Like, a whole lot. And uh, it's led to a lot of people being hurt, because of me. Archer was arrested. I think you were told that. But I'm, uh, going to be away for a while. I’m, uh, not going to be back." 

The words echoed in the bedroom, the silence only a stark reminder that really, she was talking to herself. That maybe they wouldn't even see this voicemail.

Her voice cracked, and this time, she didn't hide it. "I'm so sorry. To both of you. Tell Mum I love her, please. I love you too. Both of you, so much. And I'm so, so sorry, but I had to say goodbye." And then, a choked sob, a whispered, "I love you."

By the time she'd stopped crying, the voicemail was long ended, her pillow soaked. Still, the sun rose, as it always had.

When she'd been younger, when she'd finished her training to be an assassin, she used to watch the sunrise. It had been a way of bonding with her brother, of sorts. They'd talk, and watch the colours together, learning to be around one another again. Finding out who the other was.

Those colours washed over her again as she got ready, her hands shaking as she methodically pulled clothing on and slung her sword over her back.

She found herself staring at her reflection, the way her eyes, red and puffy only hours earlier, seemed so dull, now. So tired.

She was so, so tired.

Everything was a blur as she left her flat, as she got on her bike, making her way to Valkyrie's. It would be ironic if she crashed, now. If she died in a road accident before anything could actually happen. In any other situation, she could have laughed —  but her grip on the handles was a little to tight to remind her of anything but what was to come.

Every metre of the road only settled that dread further into the pit of her stomach, making her feel more nauseous. Maybe she should have eaten before she left —  but what was the point? It wasn't as if she was going to be alive much longer.

The journey up to Valkyrie's was too short. It seemed like minutes before she was outside her front gate before she was speeding up the drive, leaving her bike.

She'd forgotten her watch. And her phone, which she'd taken the effort to charge, left forgotten by her bedside. By the light around her, she'd estimate it was still early. If Valkyrie was up, she'd only just be.

Her breath caught in her throat, but she knocked. Waited for her; hoped that she was awake, that she'd hear.

Her parents were one thing, but not being able to say goodbye to Valkyrie face to face wasn't something she was sure she could stomach. It was almost laughable, that despite everything, that might be what made her back out.

After too long there were footsteps. Locks being drawn back, one by one, and then an extremely tired looking Valkyrie.

"Oh. Hi, Tanith." Valkyrie blinked at her blearily, before standing aside. 

Tanith almost didn't want to step into the house. "Uh, hey." She moved in anyway.

"Why are you here? It's way too early," she complained, shutting the door. The locks sliding, keeping the pair in, were almost enough to make Tanith feel sick. Still, she kept her face carefully turned away from Valkyrie as she moved to the main room.

"Uh, we need to talk."

"Oh, God. Do you want a coffee?" 

"No thanks. I don't think I'd be able to stomach it," she admitted, giving a weak smile that she didn't feel. That made Valkyrie hesitate.

"What happened? Oh, God. Who died?"

"Nobody died, Jesus. Well. Yet."

"Yet." Valkyrie sat with a thump, Xena crawling onto her lap. She still wasn't dressed, but at least she looked more awake now. More awake than Tanith felt, too.

"Tell me. What's going on?"

Tanith swallowed. "So, uh, I've mentioned the Black Sands thing, right? And how I'm, uh, probably going to have to turn myself in?"

"Yeah," she agreed, and then it seemed to dawn. 

Tanith watched the colour drain from her face, and wished she had never done this.

"You're... turning yourself in."

All she could do was nod.

"No. Wait, no. You can't. I didn't think you were — no. I thought you’d find another way. Jesus, Tanith,  _ no _ ." She was standing, now, crying. "Tell me this is a joke."

Slowly, Tanith stood too. Reached for Valkyrie's hands, which she snatched away. "It's not a joke, Val. People are getting hurt, dying because of me. Innocent people who never wanted to be involved in this. I've got to give myself up."

"China will kill you," Valkyrie whispered. "No, Tanith.  _ Please _ . I can't lose you." And then, in a broken sob, "Not again."

"I'm so sorry. But I've got to." This time, Valkyrie didn't pull away, instead leaning into Tanith and linking their hands together.

"No. You don't.  _ Please _ . I can't let you," she begged, her voice making Tanith want to sob.

"You have to, Val," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

"I can't let you. I can't lose you, Tanith, you're like my sister.  _ Please _ ."

Tanith let go of her hands, then hugged her as Valkyrie cried. Everything had gone cold, now; knowing she was doing this to Valkyrie, to everyone she loved, ripped her to shreds.

"It was going to happen eventually, Val. You have to accept that."

"I don't want to. I've already accepted so much, Tanith. Don't do this to me. Please."

"I'm sorry," she whispered into her hair, before letting her go. Valkyrie seemed desperate to cling to her, but swallowed and let go, scrubbing at her tears furiously.

"Surely there's something else —  "

"No," she interrupted, voice gentler than she'd expected. "There's not. I've thought of everything, and I'm so, so sorry."

Those dark eyes seeming to pierce Tanith's skin before she swallowed. Nodded.

"I love you like a sister, you know." 

"I know." The words hurt to say. "And I love you too."

Valkyrie was quiet for a long moment, before sniffing and moving to hug Tanith one last time. It took her a moment to register that this was likely the last hug she'd ever receive.

Yet, within an instant, it was over, and Valkyrie was wiping away her tears again. "Good luck," she murmured, and the crack in her voice was like a stab in the chest. 

"Thank you." It was all she could say, as she moved to the door  —  moved before her heart could catch up with her, make her stay, comfort Valkyrie. Before she decided to scrap her plan and form another, different one  _ — _ one that would work.

But, she insisted against all her better instincts, there was no other way. It was a mantra she repeated to herself as she jumped onto her bike for the last time, headed onto the highway. As she drove down the pothole-ridden road to Roarhaven, she repeated over and over again that there  _ was no way around this. _ She was going to die.

Facing it was so much scarier than she'd thought it would be. Facing it alone was even worse.

Roarhaven, looming in front of her, bigger than she ever remembered with its imposing walls and far, far too much hostility radiating from its very structure —  but then she was in, and watching the buildings flash by her as the road fell away behind. Watching her life drain away, second by second.

As she parked her bike, walked up the stairs, she thought. Thought about when she'd been younger, how she thought she'd have forever. Forever could be so short, sometimes. So finite; a life that could have been ten times as long cut short by her own stupid, stupid actions.

There was, she supposed, a time for everything. Time for death and for birth and for the experiences in between. She'd had her time, her experiences, hundreds and thousands of them crammed into a life that she'd considered never-ending. That she'd lost so much of already, that maybe, she wasn't quite ready to let go of —  but with every step she took, her grasp was slipping.

And she had no intention of stopping, not now. Not when the Sanctuary rose up above her, and her breathing had finally started to steady, her shoulders relaxing. Footsteps becoming firmer and more purposeful, as she marched to her death with her head held high and her heart beating only slightly too quickly. 

Through the doors, into the foyer. It was busy —  instantly, Tanith was surrounded by a buzz of people, going around their lives and jobs as normal. So, so normal. It seemed to fade into the background as she approached the front desk gave the woman there a half-smile. Didn't wait for her to speak.

"Hi. I need to see the Supreme Mage."

Whoever the woman was, she didn't lose the professional air around her. "I'm afraid that she's a very busy woman, and —  "

"I said," she repeated, cutting her off, "that I need to see her. I’m allowed to request an audience, yes?"

"Yes, but — "

"Then get someone to tell her. I need to see her now."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but just who are you?" A single, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Tanith only smiled.

"I'm the leader of the Black Sands. I've come to make her a deal." Her eyes didn't leave the woman, and she held her breath for a moment, wondering if here, now, was where it went horribly wrong.

"If you could just wait here for a moment," she said, her hand already moving, but Tanith shifted, started to walk away. "

"I'm not about to wait. You can warn her or not."

"Ma'am —  "

She turned on her heel; by now, she could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on her. 

Good.

"I need to speak to the Supreme Mage about a deal. Tell her what you want, but I’m heading up. I don’t care how busy she is."

There was silence, as if everyone had forgotten to breathe. Then, "I will contact her now." 

"Thank you." She started walking; the people following her, she assumed, wasn't coincidental. But that had been easier than expected. Although, at this stage, she wasn't quite sure what she'd really expected.

A part of her knew where she was going. How, she wasn't quite sure, but she continued to head up, every step that passed beneath her quickening her pace, straightening her shoulders, making her heart race and race and race.

And then she was outside of the doors. It occurred to her, then, that she wanted to throw up. That might not have been the most intelligent of plans.

Tanith took a deep breath. Allowed it to settle in her lungs. Pushed open the door, and walked forward.

China barely even gave her a glance, reading some sort of file on the strange, throne-like setup that she’d installed. It was almost enough to make Tanith submit to the whims of her stomach and throw up —  although, maybe that was just her distaste for China as a person. 

It was difficult to tell.

Tanith waited. It wasn't easy —  every time she wanted to say something, she had to force it back, had to keep her eyes on China and wait for something to happen, as every part of her screamed that she had to run, now, and minimise the damage caused. This was possibly the worst plan she could have come up with.

Finally,  _ finally _ , China looked up. Arched one of those perfect eyebrows on that perfect face. "Hello, Tanith."

Tanith didn’t know how to begin. Tried for a smile; kept her waiting while she prepared to speak

"You know," China said, rising, "I was rather intrigued when you came in here, demanding for an audience. Admittedly unexpected, but so very predictable. Congratulations, you’ve finally captured my interest." China was shorter than her, but well built, yet when she walked towards her, Tanith told herself that it was a good thing that she had a height advantage. Sort of. Even so, China kept speaking. 

"The Black Sands have been an... issue to me, admittedly, for quite a while. Yet you suddenly saunter into my city and declare to the world that you're a leader of the so-called rebels."

"Not  _ a _ leader.  _ The _ ." There was so much else she could have said to help her plan go through, but instead she’d gone with whatever the hell  _ this _ was.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _

"Is that so?" China's words were mocking. "So you've come to, what? Boast? Brag? Attempt to mock me?

They were close  _ — _ Tanith could feel her breath on her face; breath somehow terrifyingly cold, cold as the icy, rage-fuelled fire within her. Breath that made her tingle with something she couldn’t quite name. 

"I'm here," she said, voice surprisingly steady, "to make you a deal." 

"And what could you possibly have to offer me?" China asked, her head tilting. It reminded her a little of Skulduggery, in a way.

"Myself." She took a breath, then, to make sure her voice wouldn't wobble. China didn't interrupt. "Myself, willingly and freely, given up. In exchange for the people that you've imprisoned because of the rebellions. The people who had nothing to do with it."

"That," China said, "is an impressively large request, especially considering that you’ve practically given yourself up by being here, with nothing stopping me from arresting you, here and now. And then what happens to the rebels?"

Tanith's stomach dropped. "You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?" she asked, her voice soft.

"No." And then, firmer, "No, you wouldn't. Because massacring hundreds of innocent people not only harms your precious reputation; it will completely sever any political alliances you have. But having the leader of the rebellion give herself up, and you making a deal to release those people..." She shrugged. "Doesn't look too bad."

China regarded her for a minute, ice blue eyes boring into her own. Then, "I’m surprised that you’ve bothered to think this through."

"So are you willing to accept my offer?" she asked, the words catching in her throat.

China watched her for an uncomfortably long moment, obviously thinking. It occurred to her, now, that she could kill her, solving the problem  _ and _ making sure China wouldn’t harm anyone ever again. 

The thought was banished when China spoke. "I suppose that I'll have to, won't I?" She offered a pale hand for Tanith to shake.

As she took it firmly, it occurred to her that even touching an inch of China's body could kill her where she stood. But it was done, and their hands were apart, and China was gesturing - and before Tanith could react, she was shoved to the floor, a knee in her back.

Cleavers, she assumed. It wasn't as if she could see them, but as she was searched, cuffed by gloved hands, it was obvious. Obvious to her, now, that her heart was racing and nausea rising quickly in her throat again, fear finally settling in.

This was it. There wasn't backing out now, as she was pulled to her feet, stumbling, and looked back at China.

A beat of silence passed.

"Take her," said China, waving a dismissive hand. Tanith's heart lurched with the gesture, but she managed to keep calm. 

"I'll deal with her later."

She stayed silent as she was led off, not given a second glance; unsurprising, since she shouldn't have been hoping for one anyway.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Tanith stayed quiet as she was led downwards. Down, down, down. In any other situation, she would have tried to keep track of where she was going, but all she felt now was... numb. 

There wasn't a way to back out now, and now, although her brain insisted that she should, that she needed to live. But it was too late. She was going to die.

She  _ was _ going to die.

She thought she had finished making amends, yet it still hit her harder than it did before, almost physically, and she stumbled, only to be pulled upwards sharply, barely staying on her feet. The thought was like a train hitting her, although this time, it was raw fear that gripped her, rather than overwhelming remorse.

This wasn't dancing with death. This was agreeing to walk into Hell, then for no reason at all, falling down a few dozen of its cracked stone steps and ending up at the bottom, half-winded and done before anything had even started. This was far, far more real in comparison to the flirts she’d had with death before.

And it was terrifying.

"In." The word was spoken by the Cleaver behind her as she registered the cell, and was pushed forward.

She shakily sunk to the ground as the door swung shut, and listened as the footsteps moved away from her, and only then did she allow herself to slump, to move against the wall and curl up in defeat. It was over.

It was  _ over _ , finished, done, and yet she wished with every single part of her, now, that it hadn't even begun. There were so many regrets she had, ones that caught in her throat and filled her lungs, made her choke on the air she was breathing.

HelI, she hadn't thought this through. She wasn't ready to die; wasn't ready for any of this. But Ghastly hadn't been either.

Oh, God.  _ Ghastly _ . She hadn't even thought about him in.. years. Was it years?

Time was so difficult, now.

Tanith wasn't religious. It was a rule of hers; don't give your worship and prayers to anyone who you've never even met. But now, she found herself thinking —  what if she saw him again?

Saying that, she was probably going to hell. Who knew where Ghastly had ended up? Although she never thought she’d wish him of all people to go to hell, she found herself wishing that they’d at least meet each other again.

It seemed grim, now, that her only comfort was the theoretical afterlife.

She hadn't even realised that she'd been completely caught up in her thoughts before she heard footsteps, and looked up sharply. A Cleaver, probably. Maybe someone who acted a little more human, if she was lucky.

Slowly, almost warily, she stood up and blinked when she saw China.

"I thought that you'd be too busy to be wandering around cells," she managed, giving a smile that wouldn't hold. 

China didn't look impressed. "Consider this as a... new priority."

She grunted. "Priority. Sure. Because you've definitely got nothing else on your plate, other than me, sitting in a cell."

"I needed to speak to you."

"Oh, God. What, so I can rat other people out?"

"Perhaps. It's up to you, I suppose."

"Oh, brilliant." Tanith sat back down on the narrow bench - hell, it was hardly even a bench; more of a ledge in the wall, really —  at the back of the cell. 

China stayed standing. "I've been speaking to a few people about this... situation. And what to do about it all."

"The almighty China Sorrows, unable to even make a decision for herself." Tanith gave a mirthless snort. 

"I assure you, Tanith, if it was a decision I felt capable of making myself, you'd be begging for a painless execution." China's expression didn't even flicker, but Tanith's stomach turned.

"Come to check on me after only an hour?" she asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"You've been here for hours," was the reply, faint amusement in her tone. 

"And how was I to know that?"

"There's a clock in the corridor."

"Which I can't see from here," Tanith pointed out. Saying that, she wasn't sure if she could; she hadn't really looked at much other than the cell walls since arriving.

China shifted slightly to the left, revealing the clock behind her.

"Ah," said Tanith, "handy."

A smile might have flickered over China's features, gone in an instant. "Yes, I'd imagine so."

"So, what do you want to talk about? The people you've kidnapped?" she asked, leaning back. Her hands were still cuffed; it was uncomfortable, and made her wince a little when it chafed the delicate skin on her wrists.

"I'd hardly say kidnapped," China noticed her movent. "Are you still handcuffed?"

"Yeah?" The confusion in her voice was maybe a little  _ too _ honest, but China's response was accompanied with a frown.

"Turn around and back towards the bars."

With a frown of her own, Tanith stood, obeyed; felt China's delicate fingers on hers as she took the restraints into her hands. They were surprisingly rough despite their unassuming looks, but the sensation of her gentle touch only lasted a minute as the cuffs fell away with a faint  _ click _ . 

She sighed, gave a quiet —  reluctant —  thanks, Tanith shook out her arms. Sat again.

China just watched her.

"So?" she prompted, crossing her arms and wincing.

"My council," said China, after a moment, "seems to think it's best to execute you. Publicly."

"After freeing everyone you have captured, of course. We had a deal," Tanith reminded her, arching an eyebrow. 

China only waved a hand airily. "Yes, that too. But they also want to talk about the smaller matter of your past."

Tanith went cold. "I'm sorry?"

"Your history as an assassin. Obviously another crime punishable by execution."

Tanith swallowed. "So if it's the exact same punishment, why is it being brought up?"

"Because we are trying to decide if that played a role in the rebellion, in your rising as the leader. And if it had, well. There’s no point executing the leader if it was simply a cover for your little assassination business, and there continues to be a rebellion. Which brings us to the purpose of our delightful little chat. Your past"

Tanith hesitated, at a loss for words. Of all of the situations and worst-case scenarios that had bounced around her mind throughout the day, this had somehow never occurred to her. The implications were awful; if she was unable to convince China, and in turn, the Council, not only had she gone down without a fight, the Black Sand and their relations would continue to be hunted down and killed.

"No," she said, after a moment. "My past has nothing to do with this."

China didn't speak ,  simply continued to watch her through the metal bars of the cell.

"It was not," Tanith said, choosing her words carefully, "the cause of the rebellion. Wasn't - hasn’t —  anything to do with the rebellion, nor my involvement with it."

"That's not what many people believe," China responded, and Tanith glanced at her sharply.

"Many? How many people are involved in this?"

"Currently? Four. Myself, and three other Grand Mages."

"How is that  _ many  _ people?" Tanith said, annoyed that she had gotten anxious over nothing.

"Because currently, those other three Grand Mages are planning on charging you on those crimes, as well as using them against yourself and anybody that was involved in your... history as an assassin. Which is well within their powers."

Tanith swallowed. "No."

"No?" China echoed, cocking her head.

"No. My past has nothing to do with any of my actions. don't you  _ dare _ touch anyone I care about because of it. The deal was me for the Black Sand rebels and their families. To do with the rebellion  _ only _ ."

"And yet, your past has cropped up. And now that you're in a cell, it may be better to hit two birds with one stone."

"I'm not going to let you touch anyone else."

China was quiet for a moment, only fuelling Tanith's rage, before speaking. "I’m not the one you need to convince."

"What, so you believe me?" Tanith could have laughed. "And here I was, thinking that you hated me."

"Oh, that has nothing to do with this. I simply don't think that it's a good idea to let my…  _ personal _ judgement play a role in this case."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't have enough information on the matter to form an educated opinion on it," was the simple, calm response. Tanith shifted in her seat.

"So what are you planning on doing to  _ get _ that information?" She thought about the common protocol. "Planning on getting a Sensitive to dig through my head?"

"Do you have psychic blocks in place?" China asked casually, and Tanith's heart lurched as she nodded, realising that it was going to backfire against her.

"Yes."

"Then if we cannot get through those, you'll go on a trial, and we'll see how that turns out."

"Listen, they aren’t related! The Black Sand is  _ entirely _ separate to —  "

"And, as I have already said," China interrupted smoothly, "you're in a cell. Your magic is bound, and you are in the custody of the Sanctuary. And that means, Tanith, that we can do what we like with you."

"No." Tanith stood, moved to the bars of the cell. " _ No _ . That wasn't the deal, you vile piece of —  "

China held up a finger, and despite herself, Tanith fell silent.

"I suspect that whatever you're about to call me isn't in your best interest. Personally, I think that you should really be doing your best to get on my better side."

"You don't have a better side."

China turned to walk away, and just as Tanith thought that she wasn't going to get an answer, she spoke. "I do. I just rarely show it."

Her footsteps faded, and Tanith was alone.

=-=-=

The days blurred. Whatever was going on outside of the cell must have been taking a while, but the lack of windows and repetitive days only made her unexpectedly long stay worse. There wasn’t much to do in the cell, unsurprisingly, other than being lost in her own thoughts and talking to herself.

Boredom hadn't been a problem she'd thought she'd face. It had been incredibly low on her list of priorities, to be fair; expecting to be dead within hours of turning herself in.

She started wishing that this was over, wishing for the Council to hurry up; and then, all of a sudden, it was done.

The cell was uncomfortable. The Sanctuary had kept it unpleasant and cold; unsurprising, but unpleasant. The lack of bed wasn’t too fun either —  evidently, the Council hadn’t planned on having to hold her for so long either. Generally, her time was spent sitting on the cold floor, staring at a wall; she didn’t even have anything to sleep on.

Because, naturally, wall staring was a brilliant pastime for a death row inmate. 

When footsteps sounded, she didn't stand; didn't expect anything to come of them. It wasn't the usual time, so they wouldn't have been for her.

She had been in the middle of a lovely, interesting study of the far wall when China came into view, and Tanith looked up sharply as the cell door was unlocked.

She didn't move. "Why are you here?"

China stopped and looked down at her, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry?"

Tanith licked her suddenly dry lips and stood slowly, realising how stiff she was. "Why are you here?"

"I hope you didn't forget our previous conversation," she responded gesturing for Tanith to turn around. When she did so, she added, "Unless you mean why am  _ I _ here, in particular."

"Yeah," Tanith agreed as she was cuffed, "sure. Where's your Cleaver army? Your bodyguards?"

"I didn't think that a large party of people was necessary. I'm sure you'll agree." Surprisingly gentle, she guided Tanith out of the cell —  although maybe the gentleness was her imagination. It seemed she had become used to the too-tight grips of Cleavers with their rough, jerking pulls.

"Necessary for what?" Tanith asked instead of voicing her thoughts. "Where are we going?"

"To see a Sensitive. Where else?"

She shrugged. "God knows. Some torture thing, since you're all apparently determined to make this as bollocks for me as possible."

"Did you expect to be staying in comfort?" The tone of her voice wasn't quite mocking, but whatever it was, Tanith couldn't quite tell. She swallowed.

"Well, no. But what's the point in putting a bench in if it's the size of my damn pinky?"

The laugh from China was far from expected, but the question shocked Tanith even more. "They've been remembering to keep you uncuffed in the cell now, I hope?"

"Yeah." A pause, and she frowned. "Did you ask them to?"

"Did you expect me not to?"

"Kind of." She glanced over her shoulder at China, who rolled her eyes, and guided her left towards a room with Cleavers guarding the door, leading her to a stop outside.

"Good luck."

"What, because you know you're not going to get anything from me?"

China passed her over to the Cleavers, gave her a smile as a reply; before Tanith could speak again, she was being hauled inside and pushed towards a chair in the centre of the room. 

Her surroundings fell into pitch blackness as the door swung shut, and she found herself stiffening at the approach of the Cleavers, who were bringing someone else —  the Sensitive, she presumed.. Pulling on her restraints only made the skin irritated; then another restraint was wrapped around her, securing her waist to the chair.

She could have laughed, and she used to when she had been arrested in the past. But it was different this time. "Is this necessary?"

There wasn't a reply; wasn't anything but the sudden touch of slightly sweaty, bare hands on her head, and almost immediately there was a ringing sound in her head. It became louder, then louder still, until it was more like a roaring, unbearable whine and she was going to cry out because this wasn't right surely they weren't trying to just look her thoughts here what was going on — 

And then there was silence, and she wasn't quite sure where she was, any more.

Once again, she woke up in that stupid cell, the screeching, unending ring dulled into a faint pounding behind her eyes. 

So, that had gone well. How she was back here, she hadn't a clue, what had actually  _ happened _ , she was entirely unsure of, but she was back here and back on death row for a bunch of crimes that yeah, she'd committed, but it also really wasn't fair for her to be judged on them.

But that's just how things went. Because the world was rarely fair —  and  _ Jesus _ , she really needed to stop being so depressed. It wasn't like her.

Neither was sitting in a cell, but then again, this wasn't a normal situation.

Footsteps, again. For a brief moment, Tanith had the thought that she'd never be able to hear footsteps again without thinking about this cell, before realising, rather stupidly, that she wouldn't be able to do a whole lot of thinking once she was out of this cell for good. So maybe that wasn't one of her best thoughts; though, on a (good?) note, she was beginning to recognise the particular pattern of footsteps as China's.

"Christ," she said when she was in view, "and here I was, thinking you had responsibilities." She stood, though, moved to the... bench which wasn't really a bench.

China just smiled; offered her something through the bars of the cell which Tanith had failed to register.

She raised an eyebrow as she took the paper cup. "Uh... thank you?"

"Thank you for sounding so very grateful. I'm sure the majority of people would be, and yet, here we are."

Tanith took a sip of the drink; tea. Somehow, China knew she took sugar. "Probably. I mean, uh, thank you." 

"Since you seemed to be complaining of discomfort, and all," China added, leaning against the far wall and watching her. There was something strange in her expression, that Tanith couldn't quite name.

She took another sip of her tea; hot and sweet and definitely the nicest thing she'd had since initially being arrested. "Didn't really expect you to care about that, if I'm entirely honest."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't surprise me." Before Tanith could ask what she meant, China continued. "The Sensitive we brought in couldn't find anything. Unsurprisingly. So you're going on trial tomorrow."

"Oh, goodie," she muttered. "What's the point? So you know who else you're going to murder?"

"So we know if we're going to be publicly executing you or not, and yes, who else we may have to execute alongside you, if anyone."

"Nobody," Tanith said, her voice sharpening. China's expression didn't even twitch at her change in tone. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"If you'll excuse me," said China, still with that neutral, almost scarily expressionless face, "I don't particularly think that you're in a position to be doing anything of that sort right now."

Tanith took a sip of her tea. She didn't answer. 

"The trial will be tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?"

_ Why are you being nice to me? _ she wanted to ask, but kept her mouth shut. Went over what she'd been told again. As much as her pride wanted to say no, there wasn't much company here, and if China wasn't being completely awful, she may as well take advantage of it while she still could.

"You said you were deciding on if you were publicly executing me," she blurted. "I thought the whole idea was that, yeah, you were going to be doing that?"

"My council would like to, and think it's in our best interests to." 

"And you?"

China didn't speak, leaving Tanith's words echoing down the empty hall; when she opened her mouth to prompt her, China took a breath.

Let it out. "Valkyrie came to speak to me."

Tanith's stomach turned. "Please don't hurt her."

"You think I'd hurt her?" China arched an eyebrow. "If I had cared for your opinion, perhaps I'd be offended."

"I swear to God, China. Anyone but her."

"I'm not about to do anything. But she said that it wasn't fair for you to be publicly executed. And that it looks bad on me to have any  _ public _ executions on my hands, as Supreme Mage."

"But, chances are, you're going to do it anyway." Tanith let out a bitter sigh. "So if Val asked for you to, y'know, let me go, would you do that?"

"Perhaps I'd be tempted to, were it a different situation, but no."

Tanith swallowed the last of her tea, handed the empty cup back when China gestured for her to hand it over. Their fingers brushed; maybe Tanith was imagining it, but China seemed to flinch.

But it was over in an instant, and China was backing away from the bars, telling her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." She hadn't meant to call after her —  hadn't meant for the single, desperate word to slip from her tongue. But China waited.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you hate me?" Hell, it was a stupid question, likely to be met with a stupid answer. To be fair, she'd probably be lucky if she even got one. Maybe she wasn't going to, as China looked away from her again, but their eyes met.

Tanith realised she was holding her breath.

"Whoever said I didn't hate you? I'm doing this for Valkyrie, you see."

The notoriously selfish, self-serving and self-obsessed woman walked away from her, then, and Tanith wasn't sure if she'd ever felt more alone.

= —  = —  =

This trial was the most human interaction she'd had for days, other than China's... chats. Could she call them chats? Tanith hated the way she was second-guessing herself, especially when she had much larger things to be worrying about, such as her imminent death. And various other complications, like the fact that she was walking to a trial to see if she was going to condemn herself  _ and _ a bunch of the people she loved to death. 

A cheery thought for the wonderful days that had just passed, she figured.

She hadn't seen China today, other then glimpsing her while being brought to the trial by the usual entourage of Cleavers. Were they the same ones? It didn’t matter. They were all the same, really. All looked the same and even sounded the same, with their monotone voices and blank stares. Even so, she found herself wishing that they were China. Maybe she just wanted a face. Not even a familiar one - just  _ any _ face that looked human and wasn’t covered by a stark white mask.

Maybe she was hoping for too much. No - she  _ was _ hoping for too much, and she needed to concentrate on this stupid trial, not the woman that was going to be sentencing her to death.

The doors ahead of them loomed, guarded by more Cleavers. It was as if she'd managed to walk into some alternate dimension, where everyone was a bloody _ Cleaver _ and normal people didn't exist. Then, naturally, she was led into the room, filled with as normal looking people that you’d see from a city of sorcerers.

Excluding the living skeleton, of course, but Tanith was rather used to that by now. It didn't stop her being surprised to see him, though.

Still, she said nothing. Sat obediently on the chair she was oh-so-gently shoved then tied to with lovely, soft chains that didn't feel like they were breaking her ribs.

Maybe the Cleavers  _ were _ showing some semblance of emotion, after all, and hated her. She wouldn't be surprised at this stage.

There was someone talking. She should have been paying attention to the person talking, but found her eyes scanning the contents of the room, the people in it. Dozens, for some obscure reason. Was this public? Some sort of idiotic stunt by China?

Valkyrie wasn't there, though. Not beside Skulduggery, who caught her eye only for a moment before he looked away. Not by China, who wasn't even paying attention to her.

Maybe she shouldn't have been disappointed, but she looked up anyway. Tuned into her surroundings, even if she really, really didn't want this to happen.

_ Christ _ , she could barely breathe.

One of the mages by China was looking at her. Grand Mage Vespers, she realised; naturally, it was the  _ English _ Grand Mage deciding her fate.

Whippee.

He was still looking at her  —  as if daring her to meet his eyes. She shouldn't, she shouldn't, she  _ shouldn't  _ _ —  _ but she did meet his eyes, held his gaze defiantly. To her satisfaction, he looked away first.

And then, far too suddenly for her liking, the trial had started.

Words were spoken. A lot of words, ones that didn't make sense to Tanith and ones that made far too much sense, a catastrophic disaster only fuelled and made a hundred times worse by the frantic thumping of her heart. 

China was speaking. Had she been speaking for a while? Only started? She shook the thought off; tuned in. 

"...alleged crimes of leading the terrorist group known as the Black Sand against the world's Sanctuaries and a history of an assassin, which includes the murders of an estimate of sixty-three people."

Jesus. Sixty-three - where they'd got that number to start with, she hadn't a clue - hadn't a clue how accurate it was, if at all.

"As the accused has already pleaded guilty to these crimes, we are here today to discuss her punishment for these crimes, and the punishment of those associated with them." China shifted, looked down at some sort of papers in her hands. From below her, Tanith couldn't be quite sure what they were, but they looked official. 

What fun.

"Has the accused anything to say on this matter?" One of the other Grand Mages spoke up; Tanith didn't know his name, but recognised him vaguely. Still, she gave him a sharp smile.

"Nope."

He paused. "No?"

Tanith shrugged, leaned back in her chair. "Nope." 

"If you comply with us, Miss Low," he said, a patient smile appearing that didn't sound in his voice, "your punishment will likely be lighter."

"Mm, let me think." Despite the pounding of her heart, her too-tight breath, Tanith forced her voice to stay neutral. "Nope."

The Grand Mage shifted, obviously more than a little annoyed. "If you give us the names of the people that you're involved with, this will be easier on you. They may not even face the death penalty, and neither will you."

"I don't believe you." Then, before he could speak again, "I don't believe a single fucking word coming from your vile, vile lips, because all you do is lie. Each and every one of you so-called Grand Mages." She sat up a little straighter, despite the chains, forcing herself to straighten her posture. "Do you know what I think? I think there's nothing so  _ Grand _ about any of you at all. You're disgusting, horrific bastards that deserve to rot, who think you have control and power over everyone within your vicinity, and when you see a shred of opportunity to hurt people you run with it. You—" She would have continued, but the Cleaver that had put his hand over her mouth, at a gesture from Vespers, had a firm grip, muffling her words.

She glared.

Vespers only gave her the briefest of glances. "I'll take that as a refusal to cooperate. Thank you. And since you have been so polite, I suppose the matter at hand will, without a doubt, be your punishment. Or, perhaps, the nature of it." A pause. "But, of course, execution  _ does _ seem like the best course of action for someone like yourself."

The Cleaver let go of her — thankfully, as breathing was really becoming difficult —but she said nothing, raised her chin as China spoke, finally.

"Our jury is composed of thirteen senior Sanctuary members, from select Sanctuaries, who will be deliberating the execution of Tanith Low, for international terrorism and numerous accounts of first-degree murder," she said, voice a lot calmer than Tanith felt.

Maybe she should have realised this a long time ago, but this was far from a trial. It was a publicity stunt, essentially. Just another pile of "good deeds" for China to boost her reputation with.

Somehow, though, she couldn't bring herself to hate China for it. And she didn't know why.

"Those in favour of the death penalty," said China, eyes sweeping over Tanith as if she didn't exist, "please raise your hand."

Out of the seventeen voting — jury and Grand Mages - sixteen hands went up. By the time Tanith had registered that China's hand stayed by her side, the whispering had already started.

Hell, Tanith hadn't a clue what was going on, but the whispering was soon turning to shouting, and she was being hauled out of the room without a clue of what was going on; what had even happened, Hauled and pushed and things were most definitely going sideways, now, and China hadn't voted for her but  _ why,  _ she hadn't a clue, but there was way too much going on. The cell door shut before she realised she was in it, still cuffed and shoved onto her knees.

Tanith shut her eyes.

= — = — =

She woke, eventually. It wasn't as if she'd really expected to be shot dead in her cell, but there was some element of surprise that accompanied her return to consciousness. Then a whole lot of thoughts along the lines of,  _ Jesus fuck. _

More than once, she'd complained about the cell being uncomfortable — and it  _ was _ . Just not like this, because she hadn't actually been forced to sleep with her neck at a weird angle and hands cuffed tightly behind her back. Could she even move? And  _ God _ , she smelled.

Hell, even  _ she _ deserved better treatment than this, surely.

In her defence - although, at this stage, she was aware the only person she was talking to was herself, again - she hadn't actually meant to fall asleep. But having not slept much the past few days and having felt completely and utterly awful for far too long now, that was likely the best nap she'd get for the rest of her life. The life that was about to end, shorty.

_ Jesus fuck. _

While she didn't usually bother to check the time, she still looked up at the clock, frowning at the display.

It was around midnight; and as she watched, the display changed to one o'clock. Two, three, four  — and only at five was she stirred from the fitful doze she'd fallen into, startled awake by the footsteps which were so comfortingly familiar, now, for all of the wrong reasons.

This time, when she looked up at China, she realised this was probably the final time she'd see her like this. Probably the last time China would see her, exhausted and half-slumped against a wall, waiting for her doom.

China hesitated — it was so uncharacteristic that Tanith was sure she'd imagined it — before putting what she was holding on the floor, unlocking the cell.

Tanith didn't stand. Gave only a weak smile. "Hi."

"I thought you'd probably like a change of clothes," China greeted her, not bothering to say hello.

Tanith scanned the bundle of clothing that China was holding out in offering, and slowly tried to stand, wincing at the cramp in every inch of her. China, however, seemed to have other issues, kneeling by her and taking her hands.

Tanith froze, "uh."

"They were  _ explicitly _ told not to keep you cuffed in your cell." China sounded annoyed, but this close, the exhaustion seeping into her voice was almost impossible for Tanith to miss. Squinting, she turned her head to the Supreme Mage, whose head was bent to remove her restraints.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Valkyrie asked me to," she said simply, not looking up. When she stood, Tanith freed, she wouldn't meet her eyes.

Nice.

"Is Val okay?" she asked, as she stretched her sore back.

"Of the two of you," China responded, tone dry as she bent to pick up the clothes, "I'd say you're probably in a worse situation."

Tanith almost smiled, but realised with a falter that her magic was unbound when she stepped out of the cell, hesitated before expecting the clothes.

China raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there an issue?"

She couldn't contemplate running now. There were too many Cleavers, and at this stage, it had to be a trick. Tanith swallowed. "Nope. Apart from the little matter of my fast-approaching death."

China's smile was thin, but she gestured towards the bathroom, walking with her. Despite the fact that there was nobody around them, bar Cleavers, Tanith still felt the need to lower her voice when she spoke.

"Why didn't you vote?"

"Because Valkyrie would never have forgiven me," she responded calmly. "And it makes me look a lot better to your... people, if I don't vote for your death." There was a surprisingly low amount of contempt in her words.

Tanith snorted, but it was dry and humourless. "So you want to win their favour? Make sure they won't kill you for getting me executed?"

"Something like that," China agreed, stopping outside of the bathroom. "Enjoy yourself."

Tanith raised an eyebrow at her, unsure if she knew the implications of what she was saying, but ducked inside anyway, dropped the clothing on the floor after locking the door, moving almost robotically. 

Freshening herself with cold water, changing her clothing, staring at a wall for a couple of minutes, scooping up her old garments.

She took a deep breath before she stepped out, looked China in the eye. 

Swallowed.

China studied her for a minute, before gesturing for a Cleaver. Despite herself, Tanith froze, until her old clothes were taken from her.

"Burn them," China ordered.

Tanith didn't protest — just followed China as she led her back to the cell.

Stopped outside before Tanith could go in, and looked at her.

Tanith said nothing, but studied her; the ice blue eyes, now surrounded with dark circles that makeup could only do so much to cover, the silky raven black hair. The skin, so delicate looking and pale, adorned with a faint scar that Tanith had never noticed before, just above her left eyebrow.

"So?" she finally pushed herself to say, "Am I finally getting an apology for your decision to murder me?"

"You handed yourself in. I hardly think that's my fault." She stepped aside, allowing Tanith to enter the cell, which she did, turning as the door shut behind her. 

She swallowed. "When's the execution?"

"In two hours."

Two hours until she died. Oh,  _ God _ .

"So, tell me. How am I going to die?" Tanith sat on the bench, looked at China with a calmness she didn't feel, which she hoped didn't show. "Firing squad? Burned alive? I know that was a favourite a few centuries ago. Electric chair, Sensitive..."

"Beheading." If Tanith didn't know better, she'd say the smile on China's face was almost sad. "If that's alright for you, of course."

Beheading. To be quite frank, she didn't know how to feel about that; said so out loud.

"Hopefully, it'll be over before you start to feel anything at all," she responded calmly. "Our Cleavers are known to be particularly good at a clean beheading."

"That makes me feel so much better." Her tone was sarcastic, but she didn't want to admit how much it was true. “Nice to see that we’ve dropped back into the French Revolution.” China didn't respond, only watching her for a long moment.

"It's been an experience knowing you, Tanith."

She could have snorted, but returned the sentiment. "And you, I suppose."

This was it, she reflected as China walked away.

This was it, and she was finally going to meet her end.

= — = — =

When she was being walked to her death, Tanith started to think. Of course, she'd thought in the cell, thought a lot. About Ghastly, mainly. About how, if there really was a hell, she might see him again. About Valkyrie, how much she'd done for her without actually seeing her once. About Skulduggery.

Maybe, like him, she'd come back as a skeleton. Maybe she should have asked to be burned, instead. 

Although, these last few days had done the complete opposite of fill her with rage. If anything, she was apathetic. Tired. So, so alone, and so exhausted with all that had happened. She'd lived a good life — by her standards at least — but she'd loved and she'd lived and she'd been alive longer than most mortals.

She had that going for her, at least, and really, she hadn't expected her death to be easy or peaceful. Just.... not this soon.

But for the first time, she was ready. Ready to face whatever was beyond this world — because if she wasn't, then she had to keep fighting, but her fighting had done nothing but cause death and suffering. 

Was she a bad person? By the standards of most people, she'd say yes. But by her own standards, she didn't quite know. Naming herself after the first person she'd ever murdered said something about her, something she'd been trying to figure out for decades, now. What it was, she still didn't know - but continuing to live just for that one reason was selfish. And Tanith was a lot of things, but she wasn't sure if selfish was one of them.

Not any more.

Wherever she had been led, it was cold. One of the older parts of Roarhaven, she'd assume; a dim corridor where she could smell mould, with various puddles of rain that had never fully dried. Dampness squished beneath her boots. Not the most pleasant place to die, but she'd been in worse.

There were people walking ahead, their voices bouncing down the corridor; one of which she recognised. Skulduggery.

The realisation almost made her stumble, but she was pulled forwards and guided into a tiny room off to the side, lit only by a dim bulb. Unfurnished, she realised when looking around, unpopulated apart from her and Skulduggery, once the man he'd been speaking to had left with the Cleaver escort.

She swallowed, suddenly feeling sick. "Hi."

"You look ready to pass out," responded Skulduggery, which made her shrug.

"Sure feel like it."

Skulduggery watched her for a moment, his empty eyes holding more emotion than Tanith had ever realised they could. "Can I help at all?"

Her only response was another shrug, her hands still cuffed behind her back. "Break me out of here?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

She swallowed. "Is Valkyrie here?"

"She's barely left her bed since you were arrested," he admitted after an uncharacteristically long pause. Tanith frowned.

"Except to beg China?"

"What?" 

"What?"

Skulduggery's voice held something in it that Tanith couldn't quite name. "Valkyrie's refused to speak to China. She's not even left her house."

"But China said..." Tanith shook her head, confused. "She said that Valkyrie had asked her to make sure that I was okay. that she was being... nicer to me than she really should have because of Val."

Skulduggery was silent.

"She must have," was the only, quiet comment she could finish with; not knowing what it meant if that wasn't the case. "You must just not have realised."

"Valkyrie hasn't said a word to China, Tanith. I can promise you that. Whatever China said, she was lying."

"But why would she lie about that?"

"I wouldn't know." 

He knew. She  _ knew _ that he knew, but there were Cleavers coming again, and her stomach tightened so suddenly she thought she was about to pass out on the spot. Skulduggery must have realised this, reaching out to steady her.

Her head was spinning, but she looked up at him. Realised her eyes were prickling with barely-contained tears.

"I'm scared," she admitted softly. The Cleavers would be here soon, but she couldn't stop  _ talking _ , realising that this was it.

_ This was it _ .

"I don't want to die, Skulduggery."

"I know," he murmured, and before she could say anything else, he hugged her, held her close in a gesture that she couldn't return.

When she stepped away, he seemed to slump a little. But he spoke, anyway.

"I'm glad to have known you, Tanith." 

As much as she wanted to return his words, the lump in her throat was too big for her to speak around, so she only nodded and looked away as she was pulled. Almost leaned into the horrifically familiar touches of the Cleavers, tried to stop herself from crying.

She didn't want to die, but it was too late for her to have realised this, now, and she was here, in the room where her life would be leaving her, greeted by a chorus of yelling, of jeering, of calls from people that were just a blur — who's words and shouts turned to a screaming within her head.

She was kneeling, her head on a block, now, her heart pounding faster than it ever had before, louder than the noises in the room, the ones that were replaced with words from China.

At least that was one voice she recognised; one voice she could find the source of, her vision focusing on her just as her speech ended.

The pair locked eyes, Tanith's head pushed more firmly downwards, her neck angled for a clean cut.

Through the blur of her tears, she could have sworn she saw China's lips move; an  _ I'm sorry _ , form.

But then there was pain, sharp and cold, pain that she registered only after the world had faded. As her head rolled to the floor in a pool of blood, and the room burst into cheering.

China sat and watched in silence.

= — = — =

Skulduggery found her in her apartment shortly after the execution, walking in without knocking. She didn't mind; wouldn't have, anyway, if she didn't want to be alone right now.

"You've been crying." It was such an obvious statement, but China just turned away.

"The chances are, I'm coming down with something."

She sat on her bed, looked up at him. A beat of silence, and he sat by her.

"Why did you lie about Valkyrie?"

"I haven't a clue what you could possibly mean." It was an instant response — of course, she knew. She just didn't know how to explain to him.

"Yes," he disagreed, "you do." Then, a quieter, "You didn't need to lie to her."

"I have work to be doing." She stood abruptly, but he didn't — touched her hand. Despite herself, she flinched.

"China..."

"Unless you have something important to say to me, Skulduggery, I'll have to ask that you leave." Despite everything, her voice — thankfully — didn't waver. 

He persisted, though. As ever. "What was the point of the trial?"

"To work out-"

"No," he interrupted her. "No, it wasn't. It was a disaster that you shoved together last minute, didn't follow any protocols and didn't have any meaning. It didn't change anything and you knew that."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrogate me, especially when I'm this busy." A pause, and she gave a gesture. "You can leave, now."

Skulduggery didn't move. "I wasn't aware she meant anything to you." 

A shrug, and she moved to the window; looked past her reflection, over the city. "Perhaps, in other circumstances, I'd have liked to get to know her a little better. But that's all."

The apartment remained quiet for a long time.

  
  



End file.
